Maybe
by BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: '"Maybe. Just Maybe." They thought in sync.' Percy comes home from school and is cooping with depression. His Alphas think of a future with Percy being better. Omega!Percy/Alpha!Ares,Hermes,Apollo. Rated M for suggestive content and paranoia.


**This chapter has been edited.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series, Rick Riordan does. I own nothing but the plot. No money is made off of this but reviews are appreciated.**

 **Warnings: Mentions of self-harm, threesome-mxmxm, ABO dynamics.**

* * *

Percy dropped his backpack at the door. He shut the door with his foot. His mind was reeling with all the tests he had to sit through and all the words he misspelled.

 _If only it was in Greek._ He thought.

He stumbled to his room. He placed Riptide on his desk.

He went to the bathroom and undressed. He looked at himself in the mirror.

 _I'm a freak...a freak._ He repeated.

His eyes glanced at his wrist and then to the razor sitting on the counter.

I shouldn't be doing this. He continued. Then why do I do it over and over?

His hand moved to the razor and picked it up. He brought it to his wrist.

 _You are stronger than this. You've been clean for a month. Think of how **they** would react._

He set the razor back on the counter. He turned on the shower.

He waited till the water was hot, even though the temperature wouldn't affect him, it was still nice to take a hot shower.

He stepped in and allowed the water to relax him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he was startled when arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, Punk." was what was whispered in his ears.

"Hey, Baby," Percy replied.

"You okay?" The person behind him whispered while tracing the old scars on his wrist.

"Yeah, Ares. I'm fine." Percy said, most likely trying to convince himself that he was.

"Where are the others?" Percy said after a moment of silence.

Ares wrapped his arms tighter around Percy's waist.

"In the room."

With that said, Ares started to kiss Percy neck, starting behind his earlobe and moving down to his shoulder. He licked his way back up to Percy's sweet spot and started to alternate between licking, kissing, nibbling, and bitting.

"A...Ares." Percy moaned, his breath hitching in his throat.

Ares started to run his fingers along Percy's body. Tracing every edge and curve.

Percy whined a pitiful whine.

Ares smirked, knowing his Omega was horny. He was wanting Ares to touch him and let him have released. To fuck him till he couldn't move.

"Later, my beautiful Omega," Ares whispered against his neck.

Percy preened at the praise of one of his Alphas.

"Let me wash you. Let me take care of you. Do you think you can be a good boy and let me worship you? The way you need... the way you deserve." Ares inquired.

Percy nodded, wanting to please his Alpha.

Percy moaned and purred when Ares washed his hair. He whimpered when Ares brushed his dick when he was washing his body.

Ares cleaned himself too, although Percy was upset that he couldn't take care of his mate like Ares did for him.

Ares turned the water and got out. He wrapped a white, fluffy towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel, that was the same except blue, and he wrapped it around Percy's waist. He picked Percy up bridal style and kissed his forehead, bringing him to the bedroom.

Ares sat Percy in the middle of the bed. "Lay down on your stomach."

Percy did as told. Ares unwrapped the towel that was around Percy because he didn't will himself to be dry, he shivered when the cool air hit his wet body.

Percy tried to bolt up when he felt something cold hit his body but was stopped by someone sitting on his back.

"Relax Perce. It's just some massaging lotion." It sounded Apollo and must have been because that was Apollo's nickname for Percy.

"Sunshine?" Percy inquired.

'Yes, it is me." Apollo sang.

Percy relaxed when Apollo started to massage his back. He felt hands massaging his arms and legs.

Since Apollo was on Percy's back, that left Percy's two other mates; Hermes and Ares.

Percy started to doze off, feeling safe and relaxed. He started to struggle to stay awake. He was torn between allowing his body to rest and staying awake to please his Alphas.

"Go to sleep Perce." Apollo continued. "We will be here when you awake. You need to let your body recover. Now sleep."

Percy nodded and started to fall asleep, but was interrupted when he felt someone pick him up.

He opened his eyes and saw that Ares had picked him up. Ares positioned them where Percy was laying on top of his body. Allowing Hermes and Apollo to lay on either side of him.

Apollo pulled the covers on top of there bodies.

Hermes kissed his forehead and whispered, "Sleep well, baby."

Apollo and Hermes wrapped their arms around Percy's midsection. Ares wrapped his arms around Hermes and Apollo. Showing that they all were together.

"Is he getting better?" Hermes inquired when he thought Percy was asleep.

Ares looked deep in thought. "He was so out of it earlier in the shower, that he didn't realize I was in the shower with him until after 3 minutes I joined. "

Apollo kissed Percy's shoulder. "He seems to be getting better, though he does seem to have those moments he collapses back to the way he was."

"I checked his wrists in the shower, I didn't feel any new cuts." Ares supplied.

"Maybe.. things will get better for him... for us.." Hermes sighed wistfully.

 **Maybe. Just Maybe.** They thought in sync.


End file.
